


Rise of Snowclan

by Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP



Category: Warriorcats - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP/pseuds/Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP





	

Snowpelt is in her clan called Frostclan. She was walking the territory with her friend skyfall but when she wasn't looking she heard a hiss and then silence.... 'it's to silent' she thought then turned around and saw her best friend laying limp on the ground. Her eyes widen. "SKYFALL!!" She runs to her best friend and the cat she wanted to be her mate. She then sniffs and hisses "Scarface come out here!" Silence.... She quickly runs back to her clan. "guys I need help!" She shouts to her clan. The leader of the clan hailstar runs out. "What's wrong?" He asks. Snowpelt looks at hailstar with fear and worry. "Scarface hurt skyfall he won't get up or wake up!"She says. Hailstar yells "Softtail! We need you!"   
Softtail runs out and they both follow me at a running pace to Skyfall.   
Hailstar sniffs all around skyfall "I don't smell Scarface," he says "I only smell you, and skyfall."  
"I swear I didn't hurt him he is my best friend!" Snowpelt says then softtail interrupts our talk. "Hailstar I'm sorry buy Skyfall is dead. He's with starclan now. "  
Hailstar hisses at me. "You killed my son!!!" He says then he chases snowpelt away. She runs as fast as she can with tears in her eyes.  As she runs she bumps into 3 cats. 2 look like there only old enough to be apprentices and the other  looks like a elder cat. 1 of the younger cats hisses "Watch where ya going fishbreath!"  
The older cat licks the younger cats forehead and says. "Calm down Tawnypaw it looks like this cat's gone through something really upsetting and scary"   
"Your right bout that" Snowpelt sighs   
"What happened?" The other young cat asks sweetly. Snowpelt could tell she was a nice cat.   
"First of all we should get to know each others names" the elder says. And the two younger cats nod.   
"I'm leopardpaw! And this is my mentor" the young she-cat meows   
"I'm her mentor. My name's Silverflight I'm training Leopardpaw to be a medicine cat" Silverflight says.   
"And I'm Tawnypaw I want to be a warrior but our clan was destroyed were the only survivors." Tawnypaw says.   
"My name is Snowpelt, my former clan leader turned on me ans kicked me out of the clan because he thinks I killed my best friend but I didn't. When I was his apprentice he said I had what it takes to be leader someday but he changes a lot." Snowpelt replied.   
"That's so rude! They need evidence on that stuff." Tawnypaw says.   
Snowpelt nods "yup but I have an idea. How bout we make our own clan and I can teach you how to be a warrior cat tawnypaw" she says.   
Tawnypaw nearly jumps out of her skin "YAS!!!!" She says in excitement  
"Well Snowpelt you'd be the only one qualified to be leader. Your a warrior cat and you now have an apprentice" Silverflight says.   
"Ok" Snowpelt says. "But I need the approval of starclan first"

Silverflight looks at Snowpelt. "I can take you to a special place in the mountains to talk to starclan" he says.   
Snowpelt nods "ok" she says "thank you" snowpelt purred.


End file.
